


Epifania

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: E d'un tratto, Gellert si sente vecchio.Succede così, all'improvviso, come qualcosa di inevitabile e naturale, che non puoi combattere né prevedere, ed è una sensazione strana, pensa, molto strana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per quella bellissima iniziativa della community [24hours-of-fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/18407.html)  (fateci un giro, davvero) col prompt #9. [Johnny Cash - Hurt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=3aF9AJm0RFc) (ma la bellezza di questa canzone) (e di Johnny) (e di Gy che mette questi prompt ejrfnerngjjntre *-*)

* * *

 

 

E d'un tratto, Gellert si sente vecchio.  
Succede così, all'improvviso, come qualcosa di inevitabile e naturale, che non puoi combattere né prevedere, ed è una sensazione strana, pensa, molto strana.  
Sbatte le palpebre più volte, ma lei, la strana sensazione improvvisa, rimane ferma, immobile, al centro della sua testa, senza che Gellert riesca ad allontanarla con altri pensieri. Non riesce a concentrarsi su altro, in verità, niente che non sia quell'idea: sentirsi vecchio.  
Non sa bene come gestirla, cosa farci.  
A fatica, piega le gambe e si mette seduto sulla piccola brandina della cella, puntellandosi con le mani al muro per aiutarsi nel movimento. Di colpo, lo sguardo gli cade proprio sulle sue mani: sono rugose, consumate dal freddo, piegate da una leggera forma di artrite; sono diverse da come le ricordava, e si chiede da quanto tempo non le guardasse veramente.  
Per essere sicuro di non sbagliarsi, muove le dita una ad una: piega piano le falangi affaticate, incredibilmente vecchie, e prima l'indice, poi il medio, poi tutte le dita rispondono ai suoi comandi, come troppe volte hanno fatto.  
Allora lo è davvero, è davvero vecchio. È ancora una sensazione improvvisa, ma è giusta, e questo lo tranquillizza un poco.  
Finché il peso di tutti quegli anni che ha appena accettato di aver trascorso non lo travolge, e quelli si trasfigurano in pesanti macigni, tutti sulle sulle sue spalle, gravosi, fastidiosi, soffocanti.  
Gellert spalanca gli occhi e ansima, senza fiato. Un masso più piccolo ma più insistente gli si è conficcato proprio al centro del petto e, così come quella sensazione improvvisa che lo ha svegliato da un sogno pieno di ricordi, si rifiuta di spostarsi.  
«È questo, il rimorso?» chiede. L'inglese antiquato, la voce roca e tremolante, così vecchia. Ma nella cella nessuno risponde, tranne l'eco dei suoi pensieri, «Cosa sono diventato?»  
Qualche ora prima, o forse giorno, oppure mese - è difficile misurare il tempo quando sei rinchiuso in una prigione, passa così lento che a volte, semplicemente, non passa mai - qualche tempo prima, un sussurro impossibile lo ha svegliato dal sonno.  
"Albus Dumbledore ist gestorben" dicevano le voci dei secondini, e forse è allora, a quel punto, che ha realizzato di essere vecchio, quando è arrivata la fine.  
Si domanda se ne sia valsa la pena: un impero di fango andato giù con un colpo di tacco, una goccia di pioggia, uno sguardo pieno di dolore. La risposta adesso - finalmente - è semplice, e gli sembra quasi che sorrida un po', che sia diventata una risposta umana col sorriso comprensivo di Albus, un Albus così giovane e pieno di luce da fargli lacrimare gli occhi stanchi.  
"Albus Dumbledore è morto".  
  
 _(Se potessi ricominciare) (a un milione di miglia da qui,) (mi controllerei,) (troverei un modo.)_


End file.
